Left 4 Dead:Broken Bones
by TheHunter76
Summary: when the infection started nobody took it seriously not even Jayson,but when his boyfriend gets killed by a hunter even he picks up his slack but will his old memories begin to haunt him.IN progrees and im new to Ff so any ideas please inbox!


Left 4 dead

_Chapter one:One thousand years _

I hardly remember the days before the infection, it was all panic and confusion CEDA barely prepared us for what it really was. A "flu" they said telling us to be sure to wash our hands before and after meals like it was some common cold but it still hit us and hit us hard, poor little phillidelphia overrun by mindless zombies in less than a tried to run but were killed and eaten then eventually came back as those things with no souls. Then they started to evolve and adapt,first the Hunter able to jump leap over 100 feet in the air then pouncing and scratching the poor pinned survivor. Then the Smoker who's 98+ foot tounge could grab a poor unsuspecting survivor and choke them to death, then there was the Boomer a giant bloated zombie with the abilty to vomit Common infected zombie attracting fluid on a person,and theres the Tank a zombie true to its name he's crazily huge and just as violent running is almost always the option for they have very short attention spands and will tire of the Finnaly the witch,a crying zombie that totally spazzes out and slices everyone with her dagger like fingers when disturbed.

How did anyone survive this long you ask? Guns,and lots of them it was and is a surefire way to stay alive in a land filled with zombies. scavenging until we reached the next CEDA sponsored safehouse and suffering when one of our group is remaining uninfected seemed to rely on total strangers and even enemies i think the world got better as it started to end but anyway im Jayson Macmillan and this is me Left 4 Dead...

I woke up to the sound of a Tanks roar,which in fact is not the best alarm clock to begin friend Lucas looked at me with scared sleepy eyes three days prior he lost his Cat to a tank attack and wasn't planning on fighting another one .

"_**What do we do?" **_he whispered.

_**"Im not sure."**_ I whispered back.

My other friends Amy and Lennard were staring to get up as the tank seemed to roar long as the tank didn't hear us he would pass,but we had to stay completely silent in the safehouse or we would be found and killed by this ferocious zombie.I held my breath and im sure everyone followed suit, it turns out he was fighting with a pack of Hunters that got into his territorry. That was a frightening reminder that we stood in one safehouse too long accidents happen those Hunters could have got tossed through the wall and all hell would have broke loose. The other survivors call me paranoid i call it cautious,i ve been pounced,constricted,smashed,puked on and tricked by the witch so i think i have the right to be.

_**"Where's the next**_ _**safe house jay?" **_Amy asked.

_**"About three miles southeast."**_ I answered.

_**"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS ?" **_Lucas yelled.

_**"Oh my gosh its a CAR!" **_Amy yelled.

We ran to the car and thankfully had enough gas in it to get us to the next offered to drive so i didnt deny him his joy,the carride was peacefull enough for me to fall asleep...

_The night was chilly and the infection was just begining to mutate, me and my boyfriend were running home at the sight of what we thought was a leaping heard it screech as it lauched itself through the sky line hunting us down its prey unprotected._

_"Hey i know what to name it!" I my past perky self said as me and mykel ran from the noise._

_"Oh really, and whats that?" he asked sarcasticaly as we turned a corner._

_"Hunter mabey?" i offered despite his sarcasim._

_We_ _were about to reach the saferoom door when it was too loud to ignore, but then silence._

_"You know thats actually a pretty good one" he complimented breathlessly_

_"You really think so?" i asked but then i heard a deafening scream and i looked up just in time to see the hunter flying at me,mykel pushed me out of the way and the zombie pounced on him with the force of car going thirty,i could tell cuz the crack i heard when mykels body hit the floor was sickening. then the hunter began clawing at his torso. I ran at the creature and tackled him to the wall but not before he could bite mykel right on his Hunter growled at me but i punched him in the gut before he could scratch me so he stumbled a little bit. that gave me enough time to take out my machete pull back his hood and chop his head off._

_I turned back to myke and fell to my knees beside him his torso was a bloody mess not to mention his neck,but he still found the strength to smile at me and sputter._

_"Baby dont leave me please!" i sobbed._

_"Im sorry kiddo it looks like my time to go now." he coughed._

_"Nooo you can't ill find a cure and we'll be together for a thousand years just like you said." I cried uselessly my tears falling onto his ripped open shirt._

_"Sorry , i wish i had the time but ill always be with you, and about that name i w-"he broke out to a fit of coughing and still found breath to talk"i think its-"another fit "good bye jayson-" those were the last words he ever said to me._

_"Goodbye My Love" I said gathering my strength,i took his pistol and cocked it."We will meet again soon"..._


End file.
